


Happy Dreams

by fuzipenguin



Series: Translating Dreams [1]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe and Sunstreaker dream, despite Ratchet's claims otherwise. But what do the twins dream about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Dreams

                Sunstreaker stared down at his twitching brother and ruefully shook his head.

                For the third time in the past month, Sideswipe was unintentionally broadcasting over their bond while recharging. Ratchet had said that Cybertronians didn’t dream like humans did, but as always, the two of them defied expectations. Sunstreaker ‘dreamt’ too, although it was never as vivid as Sideswipe’s dreams. He mostly painted, although every now and then he awoke with a knife in his hand and a growl bubbling up in the back of his throat.

                Sideswipe never complained about being disturbed on the nights Sunstreaker’s processor became overactive. Unlike the other way around. Most of the time, Sideswipe dreamt about interfacing. His insidious lust would always light Sunstreaker’s interface equipment on fire; as he wasn’t able to expect the arousal, he couldn’t block it out ahead of time. And he never put up walls against Sideswipe when he was recharging anyway, because the dreams weren’t always about interfacing.

                Sometimes they were nightmares instead, either surrounding a past experience or an imagined horror. A deep terror would grip Sideswipe, making him thrash and cry out. Those horrible dreams wouldn’t let up until Sunstreaker took Sideswipe in his arms and coaxed him back into wakefulness, using their bond to guide his brother.  

                This time was a little different. Sideswipe was broadcasting apprehension, but with a mischievous undercurrent, something Sunstreaker couldn’t remember him doing in the past.  Sunstreaker watched for a few moments longer before climbing into bed, settling on his side and observing. Nightmare or racy dream, Sunstreaker would be ready; it wasn’t like his novel had been all that interesting anyway.

                Sideswipe continued to shift in place, fingers twitching every now and then. His faceplates creased, orbital ridges drawing down.

                “Sorry,” he whispered. “Sorry…”

                As well as wildly throwing sensations at Sunstreaker, Sideswipe was also prone to speaking and even walking about during recharge. He never went far and usually only to reach his twin. Fortunately, he’d never done so while Sunstreaker had been out of the room. That would show Ratchet; a recharging Sideswipe wandering the halls like an Empty.

                “I’m bad,” Sideswipe continued with a sinuous arch of his back. “Very bad. Mmm.”

                Now _that_ was definitely more like the normal dreams. The hint of mischievousness grew stronger, and Sideswipe pouted.

                “Nnn. Lesson, yeah… nooo!” Sideswipe whined, twisting about. Sunstreaker had to jerk back at the last second to avoid a hand in the face. He rolled his optics as Sideswipe settled again. He flailed around in recharge just as much as he did while awake, much to Sunstreaker’s consternation. It wasn’t unusual for him to go to sleep with a pristine gold finish and then wake up the following cycle covered in dents.

                “Said ‘m sorry… Nnn… yes,” his brother muttered. He ex-vented heavily, the lust rising. “… sorry, sir.”

                Sunstreaker peered into his brother’s faceplates, intensely curious as to who Sideswipe was dreaming about. Normally he dreamt about the two of them together, but every now and then some other mech featured in his twin’s fantasies, and Sideswipe didn’t discriminate. Sunstreaker smirked in remembrance of the time Sideswipe had been calling out Brawn’s name as he dreamed. Sideswipe had been _horrified_ when Sunstreaker had finally informed him of the fact.

                “Mmm… should punish me,” Sideswipe purred, back arching again. His aft upturned and Sunstreaker propped himself up on one elbow to watch that curvy rear end wiggle suggestively. Sunstreaker snickered quietly, despite his own interface array beginning to warm. He hadn’t really watched one of Sideswipe’s lusty dreams unfold from the beginning; usually Sunstreaker was drawn in near the end when Sideswipe finally woke himself up, systems primed and begging for relief.

                Sunstreaker reached out a hand and ghosted it over Sideswipe’s aft, lightly tapping it. Sideswipe moaned unashamedly, his fingers kneading the berth coverings. “I’m sorry, Prime!”

                Orbital ridges shooting upwards, Sunstreaker stared down at his brother in shock. He was dreaming about Optimus? Well, _that_ was new. And a little hot, Sunstreaker decided, as his processor supplied him with helpful images of the two mechs entwined together, Optimus’ splashes of blue highlighting their matching reds.

                Sunstreaker licked his lips and leaned forward over Sideswipe’s audial. Purposely deepening his voice, Sunstreaker spoke. “I’m very disappointed in you, Sideswipe. Now hold still and let me finish your punishment.”

                He tapped Sideswipe’s aft again, and his twin practically writhed on the berth, moaning, “No, sir! I’ll be good!”

                “I don’t know about that,” Sunstreaker replied, smacking Sideswipe a little harder. “We both know your tendencies.”

                “Nngh! Teach me to be better!” Sideswipe begged, rolling over onto his stomach, and pushing his aft into Sunstreaker’s hand. His thighs spread wantonly, feet kicking.

                Sunstreaker’s spike eagerly bumped up against the underside of its cover, and he ventilated heavily. Holy slag, this was hot. He’d never got the whole role play thing before, but he was starting to get an inkling as to why Sideswipe had always wanted to try it.

                Moments later he head a click, and the tangy scent of lubricant wafted up to tickle at Sunstreaker’s nasal sensors. He craned his head to see Sideswipe’s panel wide open, lubricant already welling up at the port entrance.

                “You’re such a bad little Autobot,” Sunstreaker murmured, sliding his hand down over the curve of his brother’s rear end. Gold digits flirted with swollen and slicked valve folds, causing Sideswipe’s hips to dance and sway in an appeal for more.

                “Yes! Very bad! Please, sir…”

                Unable to resist, Sunstreaker slowly slid one finger inside that grasping heat, the berth vibrating from Sideswipe’s resulting moan.

                “Uhhh! Yes, Optimus, yes! Punish me!” Sideswipe begged, sheets bunching up under his fists.

                Sunstreaker pushed himself to his knees and shuffled to the inviting space between his brother’s thighs. One hand still played with Sideswipe’s valve while the other reached out and swatted Sideswipe’s aft, much harder this time. The impact rang out into the room, and Sideswipe jerked in place, engine revving hungrily. The expression on his faceplates was one of abandonment, mouth open and panting against the berth.

                “More, sir! I’m so bad. So very bad…!”

                Sunstreaker added another two fingers to the one already deep inside his brother’s valve and Sideswipe grunted, pelvis canting backwards invitingly. Another blow, and the port channel twitched around Sunstreaker’s digits, calipers rippling excitedly and proving how close Sideswipe was to overload.

                In response, Sunstreaker’s panel finally slid aside, and he groaned as his thickened spike pierced the air. His lubricant slicked fingers automatically wrapped around it and stroked, his optics falling offline to savor the sweet sting of pleasure.

                Sideswipe whined, and Sunstreaker rebooted his visual feed to see his twin wriggling on the berth, hips hunching forwards and back, trying to find relief. It was hot as the Pit to watch him twitch in uncoordinated lust, lost in a dream world in which Optimus Prime had him over his knee, giving him a spanking.

                Sunstreaker smacked his brother again, Sideswipe emitting a desperate keen. “Please, sir! Please!”

                “You want me to punish you, do you?” Sunstreaker purred, leaning over to whisper into Sideswipe’s audial. Sunstreaker’s pressurized length rubbed against Sideswipe’s upper thigh, pre-transfluid smearing across the smooth surface. “Want me to stick my spike in you and show you why I’m the Prime?”

                “Yes! Yes, yes!” Sideswipe gasped, frame beginning to shake. “Make me good!”

                “As you wish,” Sunstreaker murmured. He shifted his weight, lined his spike up, and sank into Sideswipe’s valve with one smooth push.

                Sideswipe instantly overloaded, howling his release into the berth. Three strokes later and Sunstreaker joined him, transfluid jetting out of the tip of his spike to coat the inside of Sideswipe’s valve. His calipers spasmed rhythmically around Sunstreaker, making him hum in pleasure as they milked every last drop out of him.

                Cooling fans screaming, Sunstreaker draped himself over Sideswipe’s back, hips still pumping in shallow little thrusts. “Next time,” Sunstreaker murmured against the nape of Sideswipe’s neck, “I’ll call Prowl in here to help me.”

                His twin shuddered, moaning softly as Sunstreaker bit down against the softer plating covering Sideswipe’s throat. “Oh, Primus, _yes_ …”

                Sunstreaker nuzzled the small bite, kissing it gently. He slid his hands up under Sideswipe’s chest, curling fingers over the prominent point of his shoulders. _Sideswipe_ , he called across their bond, tugging on his brother’s end. _Wake up_.

                _Mmmrr?_ Sideswipe responded drowsily. He was limp beneath Sunstreaker and lassitude lazily swirled within his energy field.

                “Wake up,” Sunstreaker repeated out loud. “I want to punish you for real this time.”

                Sideswipe groaned in protest, full recharge likely beckoning him closer, but Sunstreaker persisted. While it had been hot to take partake in his brother’s dream, he also liked Sideswipe’s focus on _him_. _He_ was the one fragging Sideswipe into a limp puddle of limbs, not Optimus Prime or Prowl.

                “Sunny?” Sideswipe murmured, licking his lips. Adorably, he rubbed his face against the berth coverings, optics still offlined. Seemingly unconsciously, his back arched, impaling himself further on Sunstreaker’s spike. “I had the craziest dream…”

                “You can tell me about it later,” Sunstreaker replied impatiently. “Now wake up and pay attention; I’m about to give you something else to dream about.”

 

~ End

               

               

               

               

               


End file.
